The Ardor of Bulma
by lelouch0zerogeass
Summary: This story begins after the Cell Games Saga, when Vegeta separated from Bulma and now she is living alone with her son, Trunks. However, how will she satisfy her loneliness and desire for pleasure.


_Rated M for matured sexual content._

Following her separation from Vegeta, Bulma was very distressed and underwent sadness due to no company. After 5 weeks of no lovemaking, she felt very horny. So she went into her bedroom, stripped off and disrobed, and laid down on her large single bed and began to touch her vagina. She massaged her small sensitive and erectile clitoris as still and hushed low moans escaped her gullet due to the intense delight and pleasure. When she began to shove and thrust her middle finger inside her, she began to express her excitement by giving long piercing cries. She moaned loudly in satisfaction and enjoyment as she forced and drived in her vagina quicker and swifter. As her climax began, she started to give low and feeble moans.

"Oh, yeah! Oh, my god!"

When she was done, all of a sudden, she caught a quiet guttural sound that occurred near the door. She glanced up and spotted Trunks, her teenage son, peeking through the door, caressing his big engorged manhood.

As he realized she noticed him, he darted speedily into his room and closed his door shut with a bang.

Bulma clothed herself with a fine, lustrous, and fibrous cloak, which was so attenuate that you could gaze right through if a beam of light were to shine on it. She strolled over to Trunks's bedroom and tapped on the door.

"Trunks? May I enter?"

"Yeah, sure..."

She sauntered in and saw her son with tears in his eyes laying on his bed. She took a seat next to him and embraced him, her mammaries jumping before his eyes. She inquired, "Why are you sobbing?"

"Because you spotted me when I... stroked myself while spying on you!"

"Oh, poor boy. But you don't have to feel guilty."

"Why not?"

"Because it's completely normal, even though we are mother and son, that doesn't mean we can't find each other desirable and alluring."

"Really?"

"Of course, and if you want, I can strip off right now! You want to see your mom unclothed?" she asked with a tempting smile on her face.

Trunks swallowed and uttered, "Y...Yes"

Bulma rose up and ambled to the door and bolted it. Then she spinned around and allowed her fibrous wrap to drop down onto the ground.

Trunks panted, his eyes springing from his mother's large mammaries to her shaved rosy pussy lips.

She beamed at him and twirled as he viewed her entire figure, his manhood being engorged again.

"Since you saw me, I believe it's only fair for you to return the favour. Take your clothes off!"

He gradually rose up and yanked his short-sleeved top over his head and tossed it away. He stretched out for his trousers but Bulma halted him.

"Allow me to do this for you."

She genuflected before him and seized his slacks, unfastening the zipper and dragging them down to his feet. She grasped his underpants and steadily pulled them down. She breathed hard as she caught sight of his 9 inch engorged cock.

"He's attractive and so huge!"

Trunks smiled.

Bulma then presented it with a swift lick, tasting some precum that leaked from his cock. She then received the head into her mouth and licked all over the crown.

He made a guttural sound and clutched his mother's head and pushed his cock into her jaws.

She produced guzzling noises, but she managed to take the entire length.

He started to face-fuck her, groaning in happiness.

She softly caressed his orbs, taking him deeper into her esophagus.

He was approaching his climax, so he drew his manhood out of her lips and rubbed it, pointing it at her face.

She was startled at first, but then she promptly widened her mouth.

Seeing this was too much for him. His cum squirted out of his manhood and into his mother's waiting mouth, on her cheeks and even into one eye. When he finished ejaculating, he glanced down to see his mother sponging his cock with her tongue and mouth.

She then rose up and gently shoved him down onto the bed. She swiftly sat on his abdomen as her palm snatched for his cock. She steadily sat down onto his length, his cock infiltrating her damp hot pussy. She groaned as she started to mount him quickly. He took hold of her breasts and massaged them, moaning as loud as her. She took his hand and slurped his thumb.

"Please Trunks, cum with me...cum...in my soaked...pussy!"

He began to grunt, and then he came deep inside his mother's succulent dribbling pussy.

When she sensed his semen being forced into her pussy, she orgasmed too. She trembled as one orgasm after another striked her body. When she was finished, she slumped on trunks, with his cock still within her.

"Trunks, I love you, and...whenever you feel horny...please come to me "

She beamed and he smirked at her

"Of course, mom! But we aren't done yet. We have plenty of time!"

She tittered as she laid herself down beside him. He was a fine boy...


End file.
